


Drink

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull stops someone from putting a roofie in Dorian's drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladylily/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Bebida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642114) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> theladylily asked: Adoribull Sunday Prompt – Adoribull – Modern AU – Bull stops someone from putting a roofie in Dorian's drink.

“You don’t wanna do that.”

Dorian’s eyes went wide. He didn’t think his date could get any worse, but just as he was considering getting up and leaving, a huge Qunari came out of nowhere and twisted his date’s wrist just as he was sliding Dorian his drink.

“What are you doing?” Dorian asked alarmed.

“You better ask this guy.” He took the man’s ring, still holding his wrist with the other hand, and opened the secret compartment in it, tossing the ring on the table. “He just put something in your drink while you were away.”

\---

“So, it’s possible this was a bit of an overreaction,” Dorian said without turning, when he saw by the shadow that the Qunari had sat next to him on the sidewalk.

“Well, he was trying to drug you. A roofie, by the smell. And you didn’t actually hurt anyone, so we are just talking about some property damage.”

Dorian looked back at the bar. At least it was no longer burning, but the firefighters were still inside. “I’m Dorian, by the way. And thank you for warning me, to be honest I was so bored that I was barely paying attention at him, I’m not usually this careless.”

“The Iron Bull. I couldn’t just someone be drugged like this, but you shouldn’t think like that. It’s not your fault, you shouldn’t have to be on your toes with someone you are going out with.”

Dorian laughed. “You don’t really know how dating works in Tevinter, do you? Even in this day and age, that kind of ring is just as likely to contain poison as it is drugs.”

Bull raised an eyebrow. “Seems complicated. Did you finish talking to the police?”

“Yes, they told me my use of magic still fell under defense, although it was a close call, so I just have a ‘destruction of third party property’ fine to pay and that’s it.”

Bull shook his head. Not only he didn’t like magic, he wasn’t very fond of the laws regarding its use, but at least in this case he did think Dorian was justified to act. “They really didn’t seem happy about the table burning.”

“In my defense, I was trying to burn him, not the table.”

Bull laughed. “I know, I saw.”

“How about you, they didn’t bother you about the broken wrist?”

“He didn’t want to press charges, they didn’t even ask me about it.”

They stayed in silence for a moment.

“So, Iron Bull, I have to wait for them to return my phone, but what are you still doing here?”

“My bike’s in around the back, they won’t open the parking lot until the firefighters are sure everything is safe.”

Dorian looked at Bull up and down, considering for a moment. “So, want to go to the bar across the street and have a drink while we wait?”

“Are you sure about this?”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “It’s just a drink. Or at least, we could start with a drink, and then see where it goes.” He stood up. “Anyway, I’ll be going, you decide if you want to come along.”

Dorian had just walked a couple steps when Bull stood up to follow him. After all, a drink couldn’t hurt.


End file.
